Yes, He is Jimin
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yoongi tak yakin itu Jimin. "Aku serius. Mungkin akan selalu ada yang membuatku obsesif akan suatu hal. Jungkook, dinosaurus…" Saat bagian bawah bibirnya disentuh ibu jari Jimin, Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam. "… dan ini." BTS! MINYOON COUPLE! JIMINxYOONGI! JIMINxSUGA! Sho-ai. Fluff. Full of typo(s). OOC. Gaje. DLDR! RnR?


Yoongi tak yakin itu Jimin. Dia tak terlihat seperti sosok Jimin yang humoris dan kekanakan. Tapi itu memang Jimin. Jimin yang asli. "Aku serius. Mungkin akan selalu ada yang membuatku obsesif akan suatu hal. Jungkook, dinosaurus…" Saat bagian bawah bibirnya disentuh ibu jari Jimin, Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam. "… dan ini." BTS! MINYOON COUPLE! JIMINxYOONGI! JIMINxSUGA! Sho-ai. Fluff. Full of typo(s). OOC. Gaje. DLDR! RnR?

:::

Yes, He is Jimin

BTS fanfiction

Disclaimer: characters belongs to God and themselves

MINYOON-JIMINSUGA

:::

Enjoy

:::

Yoongi merasa kepalanya begitu penat dan berat seperti asbak yang penuh dengan abu rokok. Isi asbaknya tidak bermanfaat sama sekali.

Sekian jam yang ia habiskan di kamar dengan pena dan kertas di tangannya tidak mengasilkan apa-apa kecuali sampah yang berceceran. Semuanya adalah hasil keputus asaannya yang ia lempar sembarang. Ia merenung. Apa yang menyebabkan sungai ide di kepalanya tak mengalir seperti biasa? Apa tak cukup oksigen tersalurkan ke syaraf-syaraf di otaknya? Apa karena lapar? Atau efek _teobboki_ buatan J-hope yang pedasnya kurang ajar? Apa karena tadi siang Jin memarahinya karena menaruh pakaian kotor di atas pakaian besih yang baru kering? Ah. Ia tak tahu. Bahkan beberapa hal yang terjadi pada jam-jam sebelum ia mengurung diri d kamar pun ia tak begitu ingat.

Mungkin otaknya memang sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi telinganya masih jelas mendengar. Sehingga ia mulai merasa janggal ketika suara-suara _orchestra_ itu menggema. Mereka tertawa begitu keras. Pasti mereka sedang melakukan agenda rutin yang sejujurnya tak pernah diagendakan, namun terjadi begitu saja setiap seluruh _member_ berkumpul di _living room_ dan menonton televisi bersama. Entah mengapa. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan. Setiap hari pasti akan selalu begitu. Kadang Yoongi heran mengapa salah satu dari komedian _wanna be_ itu tak alih profesi saja? Penghasilan komedian di Korea tak kalah dari aktor drama atau member _boysgroup_ yang sana-sini jual suara.

"Ish!"

Yoongi bukannya cemburu. Bukannya ia iri mereka tertawa-tawa atas apa yang ia tak tahu. Tapi ia kesal. Kesal seperti ada petasan yang meledak tiba-tiba di ubun-ubunnya. Ia membuang penanya dengan kasar, seraya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi kayunya yang hangat setelah berjam-jam diduduki.

"Yah! Kalian berisik sekali sih?! Tidak bisa apa volume suara kalian dikecilkan sedikit?!"

Teriakannya bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Akhirnya ia murka. Naga yang muncul dari kamar itu memasang wajah risih pada mereka yang kompak menatapnya dalam diam. Mereka mendadak berhenti ketika disemprot Yoongi.

"Ooh… Yoongi-hyungah, kau sudah selesai bertapa?"

"Bertapa apa?!"

Candaan Jimin direspon galak. Takut, lelaki bermarga Park itu pun beringsut mundur dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Jungkook. Jelas ia didorong setelahnya.

"Yoongi-yah, maaf ya kalau kau terganggu, mungkin kami memang terlalu berisik. Salahkan saja Namjoon. Dia yang mulai."

"YAH! KENAPA AKU?!" Namjoon menggonggong. Kiranya Jin akan bersikap dewasa dengan meminta maaf pada Yoongi tapi ujung-ujungnya nama Namjoon yang dibawa.

"Soalnya tadi 'kan kau yang cerita tentang anjing kampung yang–"

"Ah terserah! Aku tidak peduli siapa yang mulai, yang jelas aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau kalian tertawa seperti kera begitu! Sekarang berhenti tertawa karena itu sangat mengganggu!"

Blam! Yoongi membanting pintu sampai-sampai Jin tersentak kaget. Jarang sekali Yoongi seperti itu. Sampai menyebut-nyebut kera. Apa yang terjadi? Jimin curiga jika ke-jahat-an Jungkook menular pada Yoongi. Taehyung ikut-ikutan menuduh karena merasa Jungkook lebih jinak hari itu. Jungkook acuh tak acuh. J-hope mengingat-ingat pasta cabai yang ia pakai untuk membuat _teobboki_ tadi siang itu kapan kadaluarsanya. Sementara Jin dan Namjoon malah berdebat gara-gara sekilas pencemaran nama baik tadi.

Di dalam kamar, Yoongi menyerahkan dirinya pada ranjang. Ia berbaring tertelungkup memeluk bantal. Ia berharap tak ada gangguan lagi, namun ribut-ribut dari luar sana masih saja terdengar. Yang paling keras suara Jin dan Namjoon. Padahal mereka selalu mesra. Tapi saking intimnya, jika bertengkar sudah seperti suami istri hendak cerai dan berebut harta gono-gini.

Menyedihkan. Hidup bersama dengan 6 orang laki-laki kurang waras dalam satu atap memang sulit.

Tapi Yoongi harus sabar.

:::

Tik. Tik. Tik. Yoongi tak mendengar suara apa pun kecuali detik jam weker di meja nakas. Hening. Oh. Pantas. Suda jam 2 pagi. Semua pasti sudah berlayar ke pulau kapuk. Termasuk Jin yang tidur lelap persis di sebelahnya.

Yoongi sudah ketiduran tadi. Begitu bangun perutnya terasa perih. Sepertinya ia tak ingat untuk makan malam. Oh. Ya. Benar. Ia harus makan kalau tidak mau mendapat mimpi buruk tentang daging panggang yang dibuang sia-sia karena gosong.

Kemudian Yoongi keluar dari kamar dengan langkah jinjitnya yang pelan. Ia tak berniat membangunkan Jin walau lelaki bersurai merah muda itu mungkin tak akan bangun meski Yoongi mengehentak-hentakkan kaki. Ia sempt melirik ke bawah, dan menyadari kalau sampah-sampah hasil benang kusut di kepalanya sudah dibersihkan oleh Jin.

Semua lampu di luar kamar masih menyala. Harusnya ada yang mematikannya ketika semua hendak tidur. Mungkin orang paling rajin seperti J-hope pun bisa saja teledor sekali-dua kali? Atau Jin yang cerewetnya seperti ibu-ibu mungkin lupa memberi titah pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya untuk mematikan lampu.

Masih ada satu kemungkinan lagi. Ada yang belum tidur. Tapi siapa?

Ketika langkahnya semakin dekat menuju dapur, Yoongi mencium aroma bumbu _ramyeon_ instan yang khas. Ia mengikuti aroma itu dengan sebayangan _ramyeon_ dalam panci. Masih panas dan mie nya kenyal. Masalahnya, siapa yang jam 2 pagi memasak _ramyeon_?

"Yoongi-hyung?"

Jeduk! Keterkejutan Yoongi membuat lututnya harus membentur badan kulkas. Sungguh tak disangka, ternyata yang berdiri di depan kompor menyala itu adalah manusia bernama Park Jimin. Si Dolly.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Masak _ramyeon."_

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa? Aku sedang memasak _ramyeon,_ ini." Jimin menunjuk-nunjuk panci panas itu ngotot.

"Iya, tapi–"

Ctek! Kompor itu dimatikan.

"Mau makan bersama?"

Tidak biasanya Jimin masih terjaga sampai lewat tengah malam begitu. Satu-satunya orang susah tidur di _dorm_ mereka hanyalah Yoongi. Yoongi sudah biasa tak tidur semalaman dan hanya ditemani televisi dan camilan selama menulis lirik. Yoongi sudah biasa sendirian malam-malam. Tapi kenapa ada Jimin…?

Rasanya aneh.

"Fuuuhh! Fuuuhhh!"

Yoongi dan Jimin duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja kecil di tengah-tengah mereka. Panci _ramyeon_ itu lebih dekat pada jangkauan Yoongi dibanding Jimin. Laki-laki itu malah makan dengan alas tutup pancinya. Jimin meniup-niup ramyeonnya yang masih panas seperti meniup api kebakaran. Entah itu disebut semangat, nafsu atau apa.

"Henaha hyung hidak hnyahan? Hayo hyehat hinyahan nanhi hingiin!"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan Jimin yang sulit dimengerti. Laki-laki itu harusnya menelan dulu makanannya sebelum bicara. Bukannya malah bicara sambil mengunyah.

"Ayo makan!" akhirnya ucapan Jimin lebih jelas ketika mie kenyal itu sudah ditelannya.

"Iya aku makan…"

Yoongi mengaduk-aduk dahulu isi panci itu sebelum menyumpit mienya. Kemudian dimasukkanlah olahan tepung itu ke dalam mulutnya. Panas. Tentu. Ia lupa untuk meniup mienya agar tak terlalu panas.

"Hati-hati lidahmu bisa terbakar…" Jimin menertawainya.

Tawa Jimin tak jarang sama menyebalkannya dengan tawa Taehyung. Mungkin karena mereka satu kamar, jadi virus tawa joker menular dengan sendirinya. Tapi daripada memedulikan tawa itu, lebih baik ia memedulikan perutnya yang masih minta di isi. Apalagi ia baru makan satu suap.

"Kenapa tadi hyung marah-marah?"

"Karena kalian berisik." Yoongi menunda suapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" kemudian membalik pertanyaan Jimin.

"Aku bangun karena lapar. Mungkin seluruh tenagaku sudah habis digunakan untuk tertawa."

Tanpa terlalu peduli, Yoongi menyeruput mienya. Ketika seluruh bagian mie yang ia sumpit itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia mendongak dan baru sadarlah ia bahwa Jimin tengah menopang dagu dan memandanginya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kau kelaparan, hyung?"

Sukseslah Yoongi dibuat malu. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong panci _ramyeon_ itu menjauh darinya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kau habiskan saja sisanya."

"Tidak mau. Ayo makan lagi, hyung. Aku membuat ini untuk kita makan berdua!"

"Itu punyamu, kau yang harus habiskan!"

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskannya sendiri!"

"Aku tidak mau makan lagi!"

"Makan lagi!"

"TIdak mau!"

"Makan, atau –"

"Urrggghh malam-malam begini malah bertengkar, kalian mengganggu orang tidur saja!" tiba-tiba mereka diinterupsi oleh Jungkook yang keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa.

"Kau mau kemana, nak?" oh, bahkan malam-malam pun Jimin masih sempat menggoda Jungkook kesayangannya.

"Aku mau pipis!" jawab Jungkook serak.

:::

Yoongi tak pernah mencuci piring. Jimin yang mencuci panci _ramyeon_ dan alat makan mereka. Sementara suara air yang mengalir dari kran itu memenuhi _dorm_ yang hening, Yoongi sedikit membuka tirai jendela untuk mengintip langit penghujung malam di luar sana. Gelap. Namun di bawahnya berkelap-kelip lampu berbagai warna, juga warna merah menguntai jembatan layang.

Jimin telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia melihat Yoongi berdiri di antara celah tirai yang terbuka. Jimin mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain bal, lantas berjalan menghampiri Yoongi secara diam-diam.

Hap! Jimin berhasil menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

"Hehehehe…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menangkapmu."

Yoongi memasang wajah tak suka, tapi Jimin tak juga melepaskannya. Akhirnya ia memilih pasrah dengan tingkah si pemilik suara melengking itu dan kembali memandang kota yang gemerlapan.

"Indah ya?"

Jimin menggumam setuju.

"Lampu-lampunya… –"

Yoongi merasa pelukan Jimin mengerat. Tapi tak juga bisa dibilang kuat. Yang ia rasakan punggungnya hangat. Dan dagu itu bertengger memberi beban di bahu kirinya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Dan entah bagaimana Suga bisa mengiyakan ajakan Jimin. Ia tak lagi ingat bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari _dorm_ di pagi buta bersama Jimin yang berjalan santai di depannya.

Jimin. Jimin yang anak rambutnya beterbangan disapu angin. Rambut abu-abu yang sewarna uban itu nampak mencolok ketika tersorot lampu jalanan. Dia…

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh. Yoongi tertangkap sedang mengamati laki-laki itu dari belakang. Tapi Jimin tak berkomentar apa-apa kecuali tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang mungkin bibirnya tak bisa ia lengkungkan lebih lagi karena tertahan dingin.

"Hidungmu merah. Telingamu juga. Aku yakin tangan di balik sakumu itu juga sama merahnya."

Ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku jaket. Kemudian melihat kulitnya memerah. Ia mendongak. Berpikir bahwa langit November akan menumpahkan hujan salju nantinya. Dalam waktu dekat. Karena dinginnya sudah terasa menusuk.

"Hei putri salju."

"Aku bukan putri salju!"

Jimin tertawa setelah menerima protes dari Yoongi. Matanya tersisa segaris saja ketika ia tertawa seperti itu.

"Kau ini putri salju. Kulitmu putih. Rambutmu hitam. Putri salju seperti itu 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan putri salju! Ugh, lebih baik aku segera mengganti warna rambut saja." Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kekeke…"Jimin berjalan cepat menuju Yoongi. "Apa harus?"

Ketika Jimin merapikan rambut hitam Yoongi yang acak-acakan, Suga hanya bisa menatapnya lurus-lurus tanpa menghentikan jari-jari Jimin bergerak menyisir helai rambutnya. Laki-laki yang PD-nim sebut 'anak kecil' itu tak nampak seperti sebagaimana anak kecil bertingkah. Badan Jimin memang kecil, tak jauh beda dengan Yoongi. Jika sebutan itu muncul atas ukuran tubuhnya, cocok saja. Hanya, bagi Yoongi, 'anak kecil' itu terlalu dewasa untuk membuat hatinya gusar.

"Aku suka rambutmu, hyung. Lebih baik tetap hitam saja daripada kau warnai macam-macam. Warna hitam lebih cocok untuk kulitmu yang terang."

Kemudian dari rambut, pandangan Jimin jatuh pada mata Yoongi. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Melihat napas yang menjadi kabut putih ketika disapa udara. Tak ada yang bergerak. Dan Jimin, nampak berbeda.

Yoongi merasa janggal.

Ah. Dia bukan Jimin.

"Hyung, kau tahu kenapa aku suka Jungkook?"

"Kupikir kau suka dia karena bagimu dia lucu."

"Ya, dia lucu. Menyenangkan sekali menggodanya adik kecil sepertinya." Jimin tersenyum, tapi tak melepas pandangannya dari mata Yoongi. "Lalu kau tahu kenapa aku selalu ingin menciummu?"

"Kau bercanda, Jim. Kau mengatakan itu pada semua orang supaya mereka tertawa."

"Tidak, kau salah."

"Lalu apa?"

"Karena kau begitu manis. Seperti namamu, Suga."

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya. Tukang gombal. Ia tidak mempan digoda seperti itu. Ia menunggu pecahnya tawa Jimin. Tapi tak ada. Jimin masih terseyum padanya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa.

"Aku serius. Mungkin akan selalu ada yang membuatku obsesif akan suatu hal. Jungkook, dinosaurus…"

Saat bagian bawah bibirnya disentuh ibu jari Jimin, Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam.

"… dan ini." lekatnya setatap mata kecil itu mengaburkan pikirannya tentang Chimchim yang suka merengek. Tentang Dolly yang suka pisang. Tentang Minnie yang… kekanakan itu.

"Aku akan sangat stress jika aku tak mengatakannya pada mereka. Mereka perlu tahu kalau aku menginginkan ini…"

Yoongi terksiap. Ia merasakan kehangatan dari daging kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya.

Selama ini Yoongi acuh tak acuh terhadap ucapan Jimin. Semua yang keluar dari mulut itu ia kira hanyalah gurauan dan lelucon belaka. Namun Jimin yang menciumnya itu bukan Jimin si tukan bergurau. Yoongi harus tahu, bahwa hanya dihadapannya lah Jimin melepaskan citranya.

Jimin yang napasnya berhembus hangat itu… adalah Jimin yang asli.

"Rasa kuah kaldu. Padahal kukira bibirmu rasa gula pasir. Apa karena tadi kita makan _ramyeon_ ya?"

Itu yang dikatakan Jimin setelah menciumnya.

Kuah kaldu? Gula pasir?

"Khe." Yoongi melepaskan sedikit tawanya yang tertahan. Miris. Juga menggelikan. "Brengsek kau, Jim."

"M-wo?"

Yoongi melengos. Menggeluyur berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih syok dikatai brengsek.

"Oiii hyung kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu, ha? Apa aku membuatmu jijik? Apa salahkuuu?"

Suara tinggi Jimin yang bernada protes itu disambut Yoongi dengan dorongan kecil di bahunya. Jimin terhuyung. Kemudian kembali tegak lagi sembari menarik lengan jaket Yoongi, tak ingin tertinggal langkahnya dari si pemilik nama panggung yang serupa gula itu. Ia merangkul lengan Yoongi dengan erat seperti anak monyet bergelayut manja pada induknya.

"Uhh.. aku tak tahu kalau udaranya akan sedingin ini! Kalau nanti aku sakit, kau urus aku, ya, hyung!"

Yoongi memalingkan wajah, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melirik Jimin sama sekali. Sesungguhnya ia ingin tertawa karena tingkah laku Jimin. Yang mengajak jalan-jalan siapa, yang minta tanggung jawab siapa.

Yoongi merasa lucu atas semua ini. Lucu mengingat ia mendapat satu ciuman dari Jimin. Dan ia merasa tak perlu marah pada laki-laki itu.

Jimin memang aneh. JImin itu kekanakan. Menyebalkan. Dan Jimin yang memberinya tatapan teduh itu, yang senyumnya tipis itu seperti bukan Jimin yang suka menggodanya setiap hari. Tapi itu Jimin. Dia Jimin. Jimin yang sama yang telah membuat hatinya berdesir.

Yoongi melirik ke samping.

Ah, wangi _shampoo_ Jimin menguar samar.

:::

"Kalian dari mana? Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar, di cuaca yang dingin begini? Pagi buta?"

Harusnya Taehyun tidak perlu cepat-cepat bangun hanya untuk memastikan kartun favoritnya masih tayang jam 4 subuh atau tidak.

"Ng… Dia… Aku…"

Yoongi bingung mencari alasan. Dan Jimin mengacaukan semuanya.

"Kami habis jalan-jalan dan aku sudah mencium Yoongi-hyung, kau percaya tidak?"

:::

End

:::

Wakakakak apaan ini xD


End file.
